Sailor Universe
by Poraviya
Summary: Millions of years before the silver milenium ruled a queen....Now the evil has come back and that will bring forth the revival of Sailor Universe. r


**Sailor Universe**

"**Legends"**

Millions of years ago before the time of the Silver Millennium, The universe was in destruction and dismay. Only one queen was brave and strong enough to face the darkness that was over coming her kingdom of the light universe. This queen was different from all the others. With a brave heart, courage, love, understanding, and a justice for all. She used all her power to seal away this darkness and locked into a galaxy known as the Dark Universe, where the evil was kept away from doing any harm to anyone. However from time to time some evils would slip out. And with help from the goddess of time Queen Cosmosia was able to keep the universe in peace. Many years have passed and her grand daughter rules the Universe with love and care. Training her daughter to become a great and kind ruler. When this girl was born the guardians foretold her future and sought her to be the light of hope when the universe becomes dark and cold. And defeat the evil that now threatens the universe. The evil that threatens this universe now is like non other that anyone has ever faced before. For this evil was born from the blood and the nobility of a descendent from Queen Cosmosia. Years ago Queen Cosmosia gave birth to a kind and loving young girl who could forgive, and forget very easily. Queen Cosmosia raised her to know what wrong and right was. However she fell in love with a wrong person. She fell in love with the kind but Prince of the Dark Universe. Which is forbidden. Her mother, Queen Cosmosia was very displeased and believed that her daughter would have better judgment and change her decisions. However she did not. Before Queen Cosmosia died she told her daughter, now Queen Celesta if she married him her child would bring darkness and destroy the universe. She did not take heed in her mothers many warnings. And had four children with him. Before long the now King of the Dark Universe fell out of love with Queen Celesta and returned to his kingdom. Queen Celesta was heart broken and thought of this as a lesson her mother was giving her for her ignorance. However the worst was coming. One of Queen Celesta's daughters would cause the downfall of her mother's beloved universe of which she had created from her blood. When Queen Celesta was coming to her end she sent for her four children knowing one of them was born of pure darkness. Her oldest daughter, Andromia was fair and beautiful. But she knew this was the daughter that would bring the downfall of the universe. She resembled her father the most with her light and icy blue hair. Unnatural for Cosmosians to have. Usually, they had dark hair. And unlike other Cosmosians she did not have the sign of the Universe on her forehead. Instead she had the Sign of the Dark Universe on her forehead. Queen Celesta knew that she could not have her oldest daughter become the queen and must have to deprive her of the throne. Queen Celesta chose Coronae to be the queen. Near her death she had almost no power. Andromia was outraged and threatened to destroy the universe. Queen Coronae protected the universe the only way she knew how. She sealed her dear sister into the Dark Universe and left her younger sister Erasia to guard the door to the Dark Universe. Andromia screamed and cursed at them and vowed to return and destroy and take over the universe. As Andromia entered the Dark Universe her father welcomed her home to his palace with kindness. In return she killed him and took over the throne as the new Queen of the Dark Universe, Queen Andromia. All those who did not worship her was killed and those left would help her and her plan. For centuries she had been locked in there unable to escape. She sent her minions out there to wreak havoc on the universe and wait for the day she would escape and reclaim her rightful place on the throne. Years have passed and Queen Coronae has been able to rule in peace and harmony. She gave birth to two beautiful daughters. Eight years apart. Reina the oldest will one day rule and succeed her mother to the throne. However there are some slight difficulties. On Reina's sixteenth birthday she will be arranged to marry the man her mother chooses to be her husband and the King of the Universe. Reina, a very quiet and outspoken young lady is opposed to this and is unwilling to do as her mother wishes. It is the day before her birthday and she is very sad. Not wanting to get married but unwanting to defy her mother she goes to her mother and talks to her. Before long the conversation becomes an argument that everyone in the palace could hear. Princess Reina bursts into tears and runs out of the palace. All her life people always surrounded her. She was never able to be alone and have time to herself. Reina was very independent and never liked people telling her what to do. She had a strong will and an even stronger mind. But on that day she felt helpless and depressed. She just wandered around the palace aimlessly for hours, until she came upon a gate. This gate was unlike any other gate she had seen before. It was beautiful and mysterious. She felt like she was in a dreamland when she was around it. The gate however seemed locked. But as she touched it. It just opened to her and seemed to welcome her in…………..

* * *

How do you like it so far? Hmm i think its a little confusing but don't worry it aill be all clear soon. Remember if you like it review. I'll update whenI get 5. And"I do not own Sailor Moon, but the characters."


End file.
